ceskevrazdyfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Zlínský 2011
Nehoda na Kroměřížsku byla pokus o vraždu (vydáno 31. 10. 2011, nehoda se stala 30. června 2011) Policie zjistila, že nehoda u Vlčích Dolů na Kroměřížsku byla pokus o vraždu KROMĚŘÍŽ - Červnová nehoda u Vlčích Dolů na Kroměřížsku byla pokusem o vraždu, takový je konečný výrok týmu policistů, kteří se případem zabývali pět měsíců. V pondělí to sdělila krajská policejní mluvčí Jana Bartíková. Jednatřicetiletý muž se pokusil zabít svou bývalou partnerku tak, že strhl řízení a vozem Fiat Doblo Cargo narazil do vzrostlého stromu. Osmadvacetiletá žena z Kroměřížska tehdy utrpěla těžká zranění, pachatel na místě zemřel. Tragická nehoda se stala 30. června v brzkých ranních hodinách. Původně to vypadalo, že řidička nezvládla řízení a sjela z cesty. "Už na místě ale zraněná a šokovaná žena záchranářům i policistům opakovala, že za nehodu nemůže ona, ale její spolucestující, který strhnul řízení. A tuto verzi nezávisle na sobě potvrdily i dva znalecké posudky. Z nich vyplynulo, že zranění muže odpovídají tomu, že v době nárazu se nakláněl k volantu, a že trajektorie jízdy neodpovídala běžnému smyku, ale stržení vozu ze silnice. Policisté na volantu navíc zajistili pachové stopy. Jak se později ukázalo, patřily pachateli," poznamenala Bartíková. Muž prý řízení strhnul se slovy "Tak sbohem…" Osmadvacetiletá žena nehodu u Vlčích Dolů přežila jen díky náhodě a vynikající péči záchranářů a lékařů, kteří ji nechali okamžitě letecky transportovat do olomoucké fakultní nemocnice. Policisté zjistili, že touto tragédií vyústily dlouhodobé spory, které se neustále stupňovaly. Muž chtěl bývalou partnerku zabít a sám spáchat sebevraždu. Vzhledem k tomu, že pachatel u Vlčích Dolů zemřel, kriminalisté případ odložili. 6. 11. /VRAŽDA/ Muž zabil v Otrokovicích přítelkyni, tělo týden schovával v posteli Šestadvacetiletý muž ubodal v Otrokovicích na Zlínsku svou čtyřiačtyřicetiletou přítelkyni. Policie jej dopadla v hospodě, řekla v neděli 6. listopadu agentuře Mediafax zlínská policejní mluvčí Jana Bartíková s tím, že muž se k činu přiznal. Na policii se obrátil majitel domu v Otrokovicích, že z jednoho z bytů je cítit podezřelý zápach a on nemůže sehnat nájemníka. "Spolu s majitelem jsme vstoupili do bytu, kde jsme našli mrtvé tělo ženy. Zemřela násilnou smrtí," uvedla Bartíková. Podle státního zástupce Romana Kafky ležela ubodaná oběť zastlaná v posteli už asi týden. "Tragédie se stala minulý víkend, kdy se žena s mužem rozešla. On se jí tímto způsobem pomstil," řekl Kafka. Policisté vyhlásili po podezřelém pátrání. Našli jej po několika hodinách v hospodě. "K vraždě se přiznal," sdělila Bartíková. Kvůli opilosti nechala policie pachatele vystřízlivět. "Nyní jej vyslýcháme," řekla v neděli vpodvečer. "Muž byl obviněný z vraždy. Předpokládám, že bude podaný návrh na vzetí do vazby," uzavřel Kafka. Za vraždu muži hrozí 18leté vězení. Ve Zlínském kraji je to šestá vražda od začátku roku. 10. 11. /2x VRAŽDA% Při střelbě v Kunovicích zemřeli tři lidé, dva z vedení letecké firmy (vydáno 10. 11.) Při střelbě v Kunovicích v areálu letecké firmy Aircraft Industries ve čtvrtek před polednem zemřeli tři lidé včetně útočníka. Informoval o tom mluvčí záchranné služby Petr Olšan. Podle informací agentury Mediafax měl být útočníkem Karel Musela, bratr zbrojařského magnáta Pavla Musely figurujícího v kauze nákupu předražených Pandurů a bývalý člen představenstva firmy Aircraft Industries. Kunovická společnost Aircraft Industries, že při střelbě ve firmě zemřeli dva členové z vedení společnosti. Uvedla to Stanislava Kryštofová, marketingová manažerka firmy s tím, že tragédie v žádném případě neovlivní chod společnosti. Podle dřívějších informací serveru lidovky.cz jsou mrtvými Pavel Vach a Petr Veselý z představenstva. "Policie zahájila vyšetřování této události a o výsledcích nás bude dále informovat. Nicméně už teď je zřejmé, že tato událost není přímo spojena s činností naší společnosti a v žádném případě neovlivní její chod. Aircraft Industries splní všechny své závazky vůči svým obchodním partnerům v dojednaných termínech," prohlásila ve čtvrtek večer Ilona Plšková, generální ředitelka kunovické společnosti, která byla sama při střelbě lehce poraněna na hlavě a zůstává na pozorování v nemocnici. Mluvčí zlínské policie Jana Bartíkové nicméně uvedla, že jedním z mrtvých je útočník, který po střelbě spáchal sebevraždu. K tomu mělo dojít ještě před samotným zásahem policistů, kteří byli na místo, včetně zásahové jednotky v počtu 24 mužů, přivoláni před čtvrtečním polednem, kdy byla událost nahlášena. Policisty přivolali na pomoc zaměstnanci firmy. Agentuře Mediafax to řekl náměstek krajského ředitele policie Zlínského kraje Jaroslav Vaněk. "Žádné bližší informace k pachateli ani k obětem poskytovat nebudeme. Vyšetřování je teprve na začátku. Zatím mohu jen říct, že muž střílel krátkou střelnou zbraní," konstatoval Vaněk. Útočník měl vniknout do areálu kunovické firmy a za nevyjasněných okolností spustit palbu v patře, kde sídlí management. Podle informací agentury Mediafax tady právě zasedalo představenstvo společnosti. "Střelbu zaznamenala skupina přibližně 15 zaměstnanců o patro níž. Událost telefonicky ohlásili policii a v prostorách se zabarikádovali," sdělila Mediafaxu zlínská policejní mluvčí Jana Bartíková. Podle neoficiálních informací měl Musela střílet ze msty, údajně si myslel, že právě oni dva stojí za záhadným pádem jeho bratra Pavla. Ten v říjnu 2008, kdy ministerstvo obrany s rakouskou zbrojovkou Steyer připravovalo novou smlouvu o transportérech Pandur, utrpěl na lovu těžký úraz při pádu z posedu. Vážně si poranil mozek a ztratil paměť. Do firmy dorazil odpoledne i krajský státní zástupce Roman Kafka. "Pravděpodobně povedeme trestní řízení pro zločin vraždy spáchaný na více osobách a zločin braní rukojmích, rovněž na více lidech," doplnil Kafka. Dodal, že v odpoledních hodinách přijeli i znalci, kteří začali vyhodnocovat stopy. "Zahájili jsme výslechy svědků, kteří byli na místě činu, i lidí, kteří tam sice nebyli, ale mohli by k případu poskytnout cenné informace. Jsou to například příbuzní jak útočníka, tak poškozených," sdělil Kafka. Státní zástupce poukázal také na skutečnost, že útočník musel se zbraní přejít přes vrátnici přísně střežené firmy. "Hodláme vyhodnotit kamerové záznamy o jeho příjezdu a příchodu do budovy," uzavřel Kafka. Policie: Střelce z Kunovic jsme neměli důvod prověřovat Karel Musela, který měl ve čtvrtek v areálu letecké firmy Aircraft Industries v Kunovicích údajně zastřelit dva lidi, pak i sebe, nebyl vyšetřován ani spojován s kauzou nákupu pandurů pro armádu, při které média zmiňovala jeho bratra. Agenturu Mediafax o tom informoval Pavel Hanták, mluvčí ÚOOZ. Podle Hantáka nebyl důvod Karla Muselu prověřovat. "V našich zájmových osobách prostě nefiguroval," poznamenal mluvčí Útvaru pro odhalování organizovaného zločinu (ÚOOZ). Údajný střelec z Kunovic nebyl ani v databázi sledovaných osob českých tajných služeb. "Tato osoba nám nic neříká, jeho bratr Pavel Musela byl svého času z jistých důvodů prověřován," sdělil Mediafaxu důvěryhodný policejní zdroj. Právě Pavel Musela je bývalý zbrojařský magnát, který v kauze podezřelých nákupů pandurů mohl lecos vysvětlit, avšak těžká zranění, která si údajně přivodil při lovu, z něj udělala nesvéprávnou osobu. Podle zdrojů Mediafaxu měl Karel Musela se zákonem pouze jeden konflikt - v roce 2004 byl zlínskou policií vyšetřován kvůli fyzickému napadení několika osob. Vyšetřování ale prokázalo, že Musela tak jednal pouze v sebeobraně. Kategorie:Zlínský Kategorie:2011